Versprecher bringen Liebe!
by PunkPirat
Summary: Auf der Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress rutschen Ron und Hermine in die Situation, allein zu sein. Ob sie sich ihrer Gefühle klar werden? R


Versprecher bringen Liebe 

Von: Karla Kolumna

Kategorie: Romance

So, das wird jetzt mein erster One Shot, hoffentlich werdet ihr's mögen! Gegen Reviews hab ich prinzipiell nix, ;)

„Ron, wir müssen jetzt nach dem Rechten sehen, vergiss das nicht. Sorry, Harry, aber wir sind leider Vertrauensschüler", sagte Hermine. Sie waren im Hogwarts-Express auf dem Weg in das sechste Schuljahr. Ron erhob sich, vielleicht sogar etwas zu schnell, aber seit den Ferien hegte er die Hoffnung, im Zug vielleicht einmal mit dem Mädchen seiner Träume allein zu sein.

„Bis gleich Harry", sagte er zu seinem besten Freund.  
"Jaja, lasst euch Zeit", antwortete dieser und grinste. Ron grinste zurück, da Harry von seinen Gefühlen wusste. Hermine bekam nichts mit, sie stand schon auf dem Flur.

Ron folgte ihr.

„Mmh, am besten wir gehen unseren üblichen Weg", sagte er. Hermine nickte. Dabei sah sie Ron mit ihren haselnussbraunen in seine himmelblauen Augen. Ein Zucken durchfuhr ihren Körper, wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Auch Ron spürte diese seltsame Energie zwischen ihnen.

„L-lass uns losgehen", sagte Hermine und fasste sich.

„Yep", gab Ron zurück. Sie machten sich auf den Weg durch den Zug und blickten nacheinander in alle Abteile.

„Hier auch alles in Ord-", begann Hermine in einem Abteil in der Mitte des Zuges, doch plötzlich verstummte sie.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron.

„Nichts, wir können weiter", antwortete sie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit.

„Lass mich sehen", forderte Ron und schob sie sanft bei Seite. Dieser kleine Moment, als seine Hand ihren Arm berührte, verging wie in Zeitlupe. Schmetterlinge flatterten in seinem Bauch und sein Blick traf wieder den Hermines. Sie lächelte verlegen und ließ Ron so in das Abteil gucken, da sie ihn vor angenehmer Verwirrung nicht mehr zurückhielt.

Ron blickte also herein und was er sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Seine fünfzehnjährige Schwester Ginny saß neben Dean Thomas auf der Bank. Niemand der beiden bemerkte die Störung, sie waren zu sehr mit Küssen beschäftigt. In solch einer Situation hätte Ron ihr eigentlich eine Predigt gehalten, doch unwillkürlich stellte er sich vor, es wären nicht Dean und Ginny, die sich da küssten, sondern er und Hermine.

„Okay, dann lass uns weiter, hier ist ja offenbar alles in bester Ordnung", sagte er und ging los, doch Hermine blieb verdutzt stehen. Seit wann kümmerte es Ron nicht mehr, dass Ginny mit Jungs zusammen ist?´, fragte sie sich.

„Kommst du?", fragte dieser. Hermine folgte ihnen. Nach einer Viertelstunde hatten sie die Tür des vorletzten Abteils im Zug geschlossen. Sie wandten sich dem letzten zu, das jedoch leer war.

„Lass uns hier auf die Frau mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen warten, ich hab Hunger auf nen Schokofrosch", schlug Ron vor.

„Okay, gute Idee", sagte Hermine. Sie gingen herein und setzten sich gegenüber an das Fenster. Hermine öffnete es und so strich eine angenehme Brise über ihr Gesicht, während einzelne hereinfallende Sonnenstrahle ihre Haut verwöhnten. Als sie den Blick vom Fenster zu Ron wandte, bemerkte sie, wie er sie mit einem irgendwie... na ja... faszinierten Gesichtsausdruck anschaute. Doch im selben Moment zuckte er zusammen und schaute ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Nach fünf Minuten ging die Abteiltür auf.

„Na ihr zwei? Möchtet ihr vielleicht etwas Süßes?", fragte die ihnen seit dem ersten Schuljahr bekannte Frau. Ron holte ein paar Münzen heraus und kaufte sich einen Schokofrosch, Hermine nahm nichts.

Als die Frau weg war, wurde es sofort wieder still in ihrem Abteil. Früher hätten sie über irgendwas geredet, da war Ron sich sicher. Doch seid sie die letzte Woche der Sommerferien zusammen mit Harry im Fuchsbau verbracht hatten, war irgendetwas anders. Vorher wäre ihm nie aufgefallen, dass Hermine sich über die sieben Wochen, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, deutlich reifer geworden war. Ihr Haar hing elegant bis zu ihrer Hüfte herab, so sehr buschig wie früher war es nicht mehr. Im Gesicht erinnerte nichts mehr an das Mädchen Hermine, es sah eher nach einer Frau aus. Die Wangenknochen waren höher, die Augenbrauen geschwungener (was wahrscheinlich an der brutalen Muggeltechnik „Augenbrauen zupfen"lag), die Nase nicht mehr so stupsig und die feinen, geschwungenen und tiefroten Lippen luden zum Küssen ein. Ihre Figur war genauso gut wie vorher, auch wenn sie an manchen Stellen deutlich mehr nach Frau aussah. Auch Hermine musterte Ron unauffällig. Sein Gesicht war markanter und hatte männliche Züge gekommen, die Schultern breiter und die Körperhaltung nicht mehr so ganz schlabberig wir früher.

Ob sie wohl noch in Krum ist?´, fragte Ron sich.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine. Ron sah sie an.

„Hab ich was gesagt?", sagte er verdutzt.

„Ja, hast du", antwortete sie, „es war irgendwas mit Victor."

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du noch in Krum bist."Die Wörter kamen nur so aus Rons Mund gestolpert und bevor er sich's versah, waren sie draußen. Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh nein, 'tschuldigung, war nicht so gemeint", sagte er panisch. Hermine musterte ihn interessiert.

„Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung", sagte sie und wurde gleichzeitig von Ron angestarrt, als spräche sie Parsel.

„Macht nichts!", wiederholte sie, „also, willst du jetzt ne Antwort?"

„J-ja", antwortete Ron mit einer Stimme, die ihm ganz und gar fremd war.

„Also, wir haben noch Briefkontakt, aber mehr nicht. Er hat sogar eine neue Freundin", sagte sie schlicht. Freude machte sich in Ron breit.

„Also seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen?", fragte er. Eigentlich war es gar nicht Rons Art, in solchen Situationen nochmals nachzuhaken, doch heute schien alles anders.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aha", sagte Ron und wäre am liebsten vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen. Danach war es wieder still. Er wandte sich seinem Schokofrosch zu und biss ihm schnell den Kopf ab, damit er ihm nicht davon hüpfte.

Hermine sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte sich ins geheim erhofft, dass Ron ihr vielleicht eine Liebeserklärung machen würde. Etwas enttäuscht dachte sie nach. Warum hatte er sie dann gefragt? Sie sprach ihren Gedanken aus.

Ron, der gerade das letzte Stück seines Schokofrosches in den Mund gesteckt hatte, schluckte schwer.

„Weil... weil... ähm... nun ja"stammelte er. Sollte er es wagen? Sein Herz sagte ja, aber sein Verstand war sich nicht ganz sicher. Doch dann fiel die Entscheidung.

„Es ist so, Hermine..."Er sah in ihre Augen und schmolz beinahe dahin. „Ich... ich glaube..."Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll..."

Hermine sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Würde er doch endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken!

„Also, Hermine, ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

Bumm.

Bumm.

Bumm.

Hermines Herz schlug so wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Ron sah sie ängstlich an. Würde sie ihm jetzt nie mehr in die Augen gucken können? Würde ihre Freundschaft nun wegen peinlicher Situationen langsam und qualvoll sterben?

Völlig zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Hermine ihn an.

„Ron... ich liebe dich doch auch!"

„Meinst du das ernst?", keuchte Ron und strahlte. Hermine nickte glücklich.

Ron lehnte sich zu ihr herüber, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hand und küsste sie. Es war das schönste Gefühl, dass es jemals in seinem Leben gespürt hatte. Ihre weichen Lippen lagen auf seinen, es prickelte wie verrückt, seine Zunge strich über die ihre und sie verschmolzen ineinander. Hermines Hand wühlte in seinen feuerroten Haaren. Sie wollte nie wieder von ihm losgelassen werden. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzten Samba und zu ihrer Überraschung merkte sie, dass ihr vor Glück eine Träne über die Wange lief. Nach einer Ewigkeit trennten sich ihre Gesichter voneinander.

„Du weinst ja", sagte Ron zärtlich. Er wischte ihr die Träne mit einem Finger von der Wange und steckte ihn in den Mund.

„Salzig!", sagte er charmant lächelnd.

Hermine musste lachen.

„Dafür schmeckst du nach Schokofrosch!"

„Ist das schlimm?", fragte Ron frech.

„Überhaupt nicht..."

Und sie legte ihre Lippen auf die seinen, während die Abendsonne das Abteil in Gold tauchte.

_Und? Wie fandet ihr's? Hoffe auf gaaaaaaaanz viele Reviews!!!! #g#_

_Ps.: Was würde ich dafür geben, Hermine zu sein... hach #fg#_


End file.
